Corey's story of FEAR
by Bethany Pearson
Summary: Corey Wade is trying to save Alma from the future which is the destruction of the city that they live and grew up in, but this leads to bad memories awakening about from their long forgotten past. Memories of Harlan Wade and the death of their Mother.


_Interval one, my name is __**ALMA**__…_

_A woman told me to wait outside Stanley Lessis office. From what I had heard he was meant to be one of the best doctors in the world; able to cure any illness, wound or breakage. Unfortunately, I wasn't convinced._

_He had been trying to heal my sister for twenty six years. Doctors said that she was different; she almost died in child birth and when they took her to surgery when she was fifteen years old, she killed every doctor, nurse and surgeon in the room. Blood was painted all over the walls and skeletons were all that remained. Funny thing was the sister of the ward said she was still in a hibernation sleep… she never woke up. _

_The sister said she didn't hear any screaming, she just saw the men's bodies burst into violent pools of ruby red blood that obliterated all the white tiles with __**FEAR**__. When she walked into the room there was words written on the walls in the peoples blood; it said 'Can you see me?' She looked at my little sister but saw nothing to say that she wrote the words. Her entire body was white; as if no blood had touched her icy skin, as if she was dead, which was not the case._

_When my sister was first born the nurse said she was stone cold; not pulse, no heat, no crying. I think that's why they said she was unusual, because she did none of things that a normal new born baby girl would do. _

_As soon as my mother's daughter left her body, my mum died. What my mother didn't know was that her daughter was slowly drinking the blood; her power sauce, straight into her child's mind. Even scientists were puzzled to see what was so different about her. They took samples from my sister's blood and ran tests to calculate how such a joyful event could conclude the death of my mother. After the tests came back they discovered something about my sister that could destroy every living thing._

_The reason she did not cry in birth was because she was preparing… the reason my mother died was because my sister was eating her inside-out… the reason the surgeons died was because she was becoming more and more powerful; it was her defence, her way of showing us how powerful she can really become…_

_The scientists used some sort of x-ray to locate how she killed the people in the room without even waking up from her hibernation… they found out that she burned them alive thought their minds. _

_It happened so quickly that no one would ever have noticed or thought that it was 'the innocent little black haired girl'. _

_The scientists and doctors decided to call her __**ALMA**__, but I have never known why…_

_Chapter two, news…_

_Doctor Lessis open the door. He was wearing one of those perfect white doctor's gowns with a name tagged clipped to the pocket that read 'Doctor Stanley Lessis' and underneath said 'GP Consultant'. His face was a tanned pink with small faint, brown, freckles, dotted across his face. He had wavy hazelnut brown hair and diamond blue eyes._

'_Hello Corey, hope you are well. I have some good news on __**ALMA**__.' When he said those words he sounded relived, as if he was going to tell me that he could cure my little sister, when I knew that was not the news._

'_Your sister is beginning to awaken from her sleep. As you know we have placed her in a maximum security facility. For the last three years we saw no progress to her condition, but finally she beginning to act normal. Soon she will be able to attend school and get an education.'_

_I replied sarcastically 'after everything that's happened? You really believe that __**ALMA**__ could live a normal life like the rest of us. The scientists said she could kill thousands or millions of people. And what are you just going to ignore that they ever said that?'_

'_Don't get me wrong Corey; your sister is still very sick…'_

'…_With what? After twenty six years you are still unable to figure out what 'disease' my sister has. If you are one of the best doctors in the world, why is it so damn hard for you to find out what is wrong with her?'_

_He looked at me nervously 'Corey… I have tried to get other doctors to ask her questions about her progress, but none of them want to go near her… they are all too scared.'_

'_Why?... because of what happened in the surgery?'_

_His eyes darted around the room, 'well… recently the security guards have been taken to hospital, because they have had major headaches and serious bleeding coming from their ears…'_

'_And?... this could mean they have some sort of brain tumour, it doesn't mean __**ALMA **__did it…' _

_He started to rub his forehead and squinting his eyes. He looked up at me with the look of __**FEAR**__ on his face. His eyes red and blood shot._

'_What's wrong? Is it happening to you to?'_

_He looked at me and nodded very slowly and then fell to the floor._

_I asked 'Do you want me to get help?'_

_He said 'No, go to your sister, she seems to be able to talk to you. Maybe you could ask her some questions and see how she feels for yourself. Here is my access card. She won't hurt you; well… you already know that' _

'_Okay, but I feel I should help you…'_

'_There is nothing you can do now, it's too late now go. Sarah! Take Corey to __**ALMA **__'_

_Stanley's sectary took my arm and pulled me towards the door, I slowly past the window to his office and as I looked away I heard a scream of pain and then the sound of a corpse hitting the hard floor._

_Doctor Stanley Lessis was dead._

_Chapter three, progress…_

_Sarah took me to the maximum security facility so I could see how my sister was and ask her a few questions. When I walked into the building I noticed that guards stood on every level of the warehouse. I walked towards the observer._

'_What the fuck is she doing in here Sarah? She isn't meant to be here!'_

'_Calm down Edward, this is __**ALMA**__'s sister… Corey.'_

_Edward Waldding was one of the observing scientists that watched my sister day in, and day out. He had been observing my sister for seven years and had seen no pattern in her behaviour._

'_Hello Edward, my name is Corey, I am __**ALMA**__'s only relative that is still alive…'_

'_Yes I know, she seems to like you a lot more than many of your other relatives. I have been trying to figure out why for some time now. I still can't make a relevant conclusion.'_

'_Maybe it's because I promised to keep her safe, she maybe a fret to you, but she is my sister and I will love her no matter if she is different.'_

_A sudden silence filled the room._

_Sarah made the silence less loaming by saying 'I will leave her with you for now, maybe she can find out some information that we don't already know.' She began to walk away and then remembered something, 'Oh and Edward?'_

'_Yes?' he replied._

'_Stanley is dead. He died just like the other 4 guards this week'_

_Edward's face went from anger to sudden sadness._

'_Shit! You know it's because of __**PROJECT ORIGIN**__. We must finish it… for Stanley.'_

'_**PROJECT ORIGIN**__?' _

_Edward said 'we are hoping that if your sister is of no use to us… we will make her into a weapon'_

_As he said those words my sister walked up to the bared window and looked at me with happiness. She was glad to see me, a face she knew. I felt so sorry for her; I had left her in what looked like a prison. I guess it was for the best._

'_You think that you can just take __**ALMA **__away from me and turn her into a weapon, how sick are you? She is only a nine year old girl, could you really do that to her? No fucking way! You are not turning my sister into a weapon!'_

'_You know what __**ALMA**__ can do. She is not capable of being a normal happy little girl. She was made to destroy, bloody hell! You of all people should know that…'_

'_Made? She was not made, she was born. The reason she is different is a biological accident, a miscalculation, no more than that. You make her sound as if she will cover the world in death and __**FEAR**__'_

_I walked over to the steel door and swiped the access card, then a second later my nine year old sister opened the door and stood smiling away at me in the square frame._

_Her skin was white like snow. Her eyes were red like the centre of the sun. Her hair was long, straight and black like the colour of darkness. She wore a dark red dress that came down to her knees; some people say it shows the blood of those she has killed. She would never wear shoes, strange; I could never get her to wear any shoes no matter what colour they were or what they looked like. And she always carried with her a small rag doll that looked identical to her. But the one thing that was really strange about her was she is twenty six years of age, yet she appears as if she is nine years old. All because of her power to change her appearance. _

'_I missed you sis, I don't like it in here, it's scary…'_

'_Well don't worry __**ALMA**__, I'm here for you now and that's all that matters.'_

_She held her arms out at me wanting a hug that she had been waiting ages for, four years in fact. The scientists told me that I had to stop seeing my sister four years ago because they thought it would make __**ALMA**__ become awkward in my presence so she wouldn't trust me anymore. When all it did was make her angry and slowly kill people, one by one in her hibernation. _

'_How are you feeling __**ALMA**__?'_

'_I feel very happy, now you're here. Look! I have something I made for you'_

_**ALMA **__took my hand and pulled me towards the rusting metal desk. On the wall around the desk were drawings of flowers and pretty things that a normal girl of her age would create. Nothing that made her look different or unusual in any way, but I still didn't believe Doctor Lessis was right. I felt that there was still something wrong._

_**ALMA**__ picked up a drawing that had a little girl in a red dress holding a woman's hand. The woman was wearing Black Ops uniform. Black armour with black boots and a helmet with a skull carved into the shoulders of the steel armour. The helmet visor had also the skull printed to it in silver._

'_**ALMA**__? Is this me and you?'_

'_Yes, you see. I am the small girl and you are the warrior.'_

'_Well I wouldn't go as far to say I am a warrior.'_

'_But you are… you're my warrior. You said you would protect me.'_

_She held onto my arm, as if she would never let go. She was such a sweet little girl when she could be. But I felt that things were going to change… and very soon._

_Chapter four, the past_

_Waldding knocked on the steel door that echo loudly through the room. _

'_Hello __**ALMA**__, is it okay if I borrow your sister for a few minutes? I need to ask her a few questions…'_

'_Can I come?'_

'_It's probably about adult stuff, you stay here __**ALMA**__ and draw me a pretty picture of a red rose' I said._

'_Don't you worry; she will be back in here with you in a short while'_

'_Okay' __**ALMA**__ looked at Waldding and gave him the most evil look I ever saw, like she was going to kill him, and then she smiled and walked away to her desk._

_I walked out and closed the door behind me._

'_What's wrong?'_

'_How did you know something was wrong?'_

'_I'm Black Ops; I'm trained to know these things from the way a person acts'_

'_Well, __**ALMA**__ is slowly being turned less powerful in your presence'_

'_But how is that bad?'_

'_it's bad because the power is being drown away; its slowly making her human, when she becomes a hundred per cent human, she will forget everything about you and then die.'_

'_Can you stop it?' I questioned._

'_No, unless you leave…'_

'_I'm not leaving, you will make her into a stupid weapon, and I am no way letting you do that!'_

'_Well from my findings, the power is being absorbed into you, so you're causing it'_

_I suddenly felt sick inside, I remembered something I had been told years ago by a doctor that I found very difficult to believe. When he told me I just couldn't believe it, so I went to several doctors, all different. I asked them to examine me and they did… but they all said the same thing._

'_I'm the same as __**ALMA**__ but older, much older. I have been traveling through time for so long, that I totally forgot that we are blood relatives and that we are identical'_

_Waldding had never looked more shocked in his life, and I knew that that questions would start to arise any minute soon…_

'_Fuck me! You're like __**ALMA**__. Wait… you can't be. We would have seen it in the scanners.'_

'_I have become so powerful over the years, enough to make even modern technology go wrong, yeah. That's me, the one who screwed up you CCTV cameras last week.'_

'_How the fuck did you do that?'_

'_My body sends out a radiation signal. It destroys anything capable of calling for help, anything capable of seeing what I am. Myself and __**ALMA**__ aren't weapons… we are predators…'_

_Waldding began to panic. He realised he is in a room with two people who could kill him though his head without him even breathing a word that we were here. He turned to me and looked as if he was stoned and then whispered…_

'…_are you going to kill me?'_

_I replied 'Why would I do such a thing? I can control my power and my rage but __**ALMA**__… she is just too young to understand.'_

'_That's why there were words on the walls, in the surgeons blood, the ones saying 'Can you see me?' it's because no one if meant to see either of you.'_

_I nodded and said 'don't tell my sister, I don't want her to know yet.'_

_Waldding said in a troubled voice 'but what are you going to do? If you're draining the power, how can you stay?'_

'_I'm not going to, but I need you to do me a favour… take her outside and let her play on the swing, and then while he back is turned, shoot her in the head.'_

_Waldding looked at me in a confused way._

'_Once you have started killing, it is very hard to stop. She has killed too many people and seen too many things. It's too late for her to be normal now.'_

_Waldding said in a star truck way 'So you're just going to leave?'_

_I turned and replied 'No, but this is the last time I will see __**ALMA**__, and I need to say goodbye.'_

_I started to walk to the door of __**ALMA**__'s room and then I stopped and said, 'you know she was a very good little girl, she was sweet when she could be and happy when she wanted to be but always the best people have to die, just because they are different'_

_I felt a small tear run down the right side of my face. I gently put my hand to my skin and the drop of humanoid water stuck to my finger like a fly in honey. I didn't want to let her die, but if someone didn't do it, the world would never ever safe._

_I approached the huge iron door and gently touched the flat, sliver door handle. I began to think of the times I had spent with her in this very room. The chamber that would become the tomb of what once was a happy nine year old girl's room. With the drawings that were on the walls around her desk and her doll, Olivia she use to call it. _

_There was something I once read in a book, a quote that seemed to make sense to me, it said 'These __**VIOLENT **__delights have __**VIOLENT **__ends, and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss, consume.' This struck to me as myself and __**ALMA**__, two loving sisters that can never be together because of the similarities and their differences._

_I tried my hardest to find the courage to open the door but even I found it too hard to do._

_Waldding stood next to me and said 'you don't have to do this; you did say you would protect her, so maybe it's not meant to happen this way…'_

_I turned; my eyes were locked on the __**FEAR**__ that was in his face. My eyes felt like fire then I said 'I know, but you are going to change her, make her soul even more sinful that it already is, and this is the right time, this is what will change the future'._

_Chapter five, famous last words and the lies._

_When I opened the door __**ALMA**__ was at her desk. She turns her head towards the door with a look of sadness to her face. Then she vanished from her seat and appeared immediately in front of me._

'_What's wrong sweet pea?' I said in a sisterly voice._

'_I heard what you and Mr Waldding were talking about. The thing about you being like me…'_

_I then asked 'what else did you hear?'_

_She responded 'nothing else just that. Why didn't you tell me?'_

'_Because I thought that maybe I could appear human to just one person in the world. It's horrible out there __**ALMA**__. You get treated like a freak of nature; no one accepts you for who you really are. Trust me, it's worse than being here, at least you can be by yourself and think.'_

_She turned her back to me, 'I don't believe you…' she said. '… how could people be so mean?'_

'_Well that's what the world is like __**ALMA**__. People have tried to change that, but usually they get shot for telling the world about their ideas and then people believe they are freaks too.'_

_She clenched her fists with rage, and then she released them. Then I said 'ALMA. I have to go now, work wants me back. There is a huge mission coming up.'_

_She turned back around and looked at me in a haunted way, then began to cry._

'_Don't make me stay here I really don't like this place, its cold and dark and scary.'_

'_I will come back for you, I promise. I did say I would protect you forever and I keep my promises, you won't be lonely or scared because you will have this.'_

_I open the top left pocket on my uniform and grabbed a silver heart locket that contained a picture of me and my mum. I figured that she would need it more than me although she never knew or met her mother._

'_This is so you can remember that these two people will always love you and never let go of your hand. We will be on your shoulder, your guardian angels and we will protect you through time… forever.'_

_She walked towards me and held her arms out wide. I hugged her so tight, and I meant what I said. Although Waldding would kill her, she would be safe from the outside world, forever._

_I put her down and said goodbye for the final time, somehow I got the feeling that she knew I wasn't coming back, but I didn't say anything, I shut the door and walked along the huge hall of the warehouse._

_When I got outside I climbed to the tallest of the buildings so I was in good view of the playground my sister spent her time in. My plan was that if Waldding didn't shot __**ALMA**__, I would snipe her from the position I was in. _

_I sat there for 10 minutes and then I saw a door open, __**ALMA**__ walked out clutching her doll Olivia and then she said, 'come a play on the swing with me Olivia'. __**ALMA **__walks over to the swing. As she starts to swing Waldding walks over to a man dressed in an expensive black suit. The man's hair was short and spiked like he was a young business man. I had never seen him before. From where I was positioned I could just about hear the conversation they were having._

'_Have you got any news for me Waldding?'_

'_Corey came to see __**ALMA**__'_

'_What? I told you to keep her out; she will destroy our entire operation.'_

'_But I found out something'_

'_It better be good news'_

'_Corey is an identical match to __**ALMA**__, if our plan fails, we can use Corey.'_

_The man in the suit gave an evil smile._

'_This plan could work after all'_

_Waldding said quickly 'but Corey asked me to do something…'_

_Waldding looked at __**ALMA**__ and then began to whisper in the man's ear._

'_Well there is no way we are going to do that!'_

_His smile began to fade into an evil stare._

'_Give ALMA two minutes… then take her to the vault.'_

_Two minutes had passed and __**ALMA**__ was still sat on the swing with Olivia, day dreaming about a world that I had hoped she would never see._

_Suddenly Waldding walked over to__** ALMA**__ and said 'it's time to go now __**ALMA**__.'_

_**ALMA**__ looked up at Waldding, terrified out of her skin. Two huge brute like men stood beside him, then Waldding said, 'take her to the vault.'_

_**ALMA**__ began to cry and scream as if she knew what was going to happen. The brutes took her arms and pulled her off of the creaky old swing. The tree the swing was attached to shock violently._

_Olivia fell to the floor. __**ALMA**__ screamed and reached out her arms to try and retrieve the doll, but the brutes pulled her back before she could grab her._

_The doors of the buildings shut and silence was all that remained._

_I had to find out were 'the vault' was also I had to find out who the man in the black suit was. I started to climb down the side of the tall office building._

_My plan was that I would get in the building, locate the man responsible for __**PROJECT ORIGIN**__ and work out how to stop it. But my only problem was that I did not know my way around these buildings. I needed to find someone I knew I could trust, someone that can help me find everything I need. Suddenly I thought… why not ask Sarah?_

_Chapter six, Past friends…_

_I walked back into the warehouse, the lights were off and a small breeze rattling the walls of the huge dark metal building. It was as if __**ALMA**__ was the only thing making this room light up and feel alive. But although I had been in this building so many times, it was the first time I felt as if I was being watched. _

_I knew who it was, the one thing that could change __**ALMA**__ into a monster. He tried to turn me, but failed and now he is picking on my sister, for his stupid world domination plan._

'_I can see you __**FETTEL**__, and I'm not scared of you'_

'_I know you're not scared of me Corey, for I am the thing that made you into a God.'_

'_Don't try and sweet talk me FETTEL; I am not someone you want to mess with. I thought you would have learnt that from our last encounter?'_

'_Well times change and I need your help.'_

'_And what absurd thought made you believe that I would help you, __**FETTEL**__, you have made my life a living nightmare. You told everyone a lie, saying I was going to destroy everything mankind has ever tried to create…'_

'…_You're just here to cause trouble, so leave!'_

'_See the thing is Corey, I am ALMA's slave. While you were gone she believed she would never make it out of here, so she asked for my help, and I am sticking by my duty.'_

_I turned around and looked __**FETTEL **__straight in the eyes. This was where I would know whether he was lying or not. He looked straight into my small vortexed eyes. He was telling the truth._

'_But I'm here now, so you can leave'_

'_Don't you understand? She promised everything. She promised me the world; like I wanted. If you help me I will make you a God amongst our kind. The world was not made for us, so we will create it for ourselves. Think… you and ALMA will no longer have to hide. Isn't that everything you ever dreamed for?'_

'_It would be an amazing thing, but it's barbaric. Killing billions of innocent people, that is what you really want? And do you really think ALMA would want you to do that? She is only thinking for herself. The minute she is free she will kill you, you're nothing to her'_

'_It's just one step towards our freedom, a small bump, in the fabric of our reality. ALMA would never hurt me; this is why we were born. Me and my brother; here to change things to the way they were meant to be, she would be proud of us'_

'_Look, I will help you, but not for the reward. I want nothing to do with your barbaric scheme about over taking the world. I am doing this so __**ALMA,**__ is safe.'_

'_But you're going to kill her, and you think that is really keeping her safe? If you kill her I must kill you'_

'_Well it's better than living our lives in __**FEAR**__ and I understand, your protecting something that is too weak to fight, she has a sweet and harmless mind, don't make her into the devil.' _

'_Fine, but don't expect me to spare your life when the time comes. ALMA maybe weak, but she is strong enough to protect herself even from you'_

'_Well I would prefer be dead then helping you in your Holocaust, but there is one thing I most do.'_

'_And what might that be?'_

'_Well neither of us knows our way around these buildings, the furthest you know is past your cell door. And I only know the GP building and here, but Lessis had a sectary. She could help us and we can trust her'_

'_Well I never trust anyone, but if you insist, you lead the way; I will make sure no one sees you'_

'_And no tricks FETTEL, I will kill you too if you try anything on me.'_

'_Of course, I understand and why would I want to do anything to hurt my dear Corey?'_

_We began to climb the endless stairs of the GP hospital facility. Amazingly, no one was to be seen, ALMA must have killed them all in the stress of trying to set herself free from the brutes._

'_Funny isn't it? We say ALMA is weak but yet she killed everyone here. Nothing can stop her now.'_

_I stopped and turned around to talk to FETTEL face to face._

'_You see and it's that kind of conversation that makes people think you are evil. You need to learn how to talk in a way that the enemy won't be able to identify as hostile.'_

'_Corey, I am not in the mood for a lesson on how to be a member of a human Black Ops team'_

'_Well good, because this lesson has nothing to do with being a member of any human warfare, so you have nothing to worry about'_

_Suddenly, I was interrupted by the sound of someone crying and wining as if they were mourning someone's dead corpse. We walked into the ward and saw Sarah. I turned and looked at FETTEL, who seemed to have the look of sorrow on his face. _

'_This is what happens when people die, and you still want that?'_

_He instantly changed his facial expression to an evil stare of hatred._

'_Well it's either them or us…'_

_And he was right, only one can have complete control and I wasn't sure which should. I walked over to her and held her head against my neck._

'_I was meant to be marrying him next month and now he is gone, just like that, he never did anything wrong'_

_FETTEL looked at her, as if she was an alien to him. That boy had never felt an emotion in his life, other than the emotion of hate. He looked so confused only because he could never feel the way Sarah does for her fiancée. He could never love, not even his Brother._

'_I am so sorry Sarah, I really am. If only someone could cure ALMA'_

_I looked up at FETTEL and stared at him in an evil and paranoid way. His eyebrows pushed down on his eyes harder than ever. There was no way he was going to let me kill ALMA and I knew it._

'_Well I see no point in me living now, not after this. He was the only thing that made me smile'_

_FETTEL then said persistently, 'Corey, we don't have much time, we need to find ALMA'_

'_Yes, I understand, but someone has just died, you need to have some respect'_

'_And what? Am I meant to have respect for every dead corpse I pass? I didn't know this person and we are in a hurry, don't get me wrong, I am sorry for your lose' _

_Sarah shouted in an upset and traumatised way 'You're not sorry, after you find ALMA this will continue happening all over the world, you never have respect, because you a fucking creep, a freak of nature, and that's all. Your just brain and body, no soul or feelings and that will never change, ever!'_

_FETTEL began to get angrier, but I managed to hold him back._

'_What are you doing in my head? Stop it! It hurts!'_

_FETTEL fell to the floor, struggling to get up._

'_Now stay where you are, before I find something more useful to do with your brain! If you had any sense you would shut up and let me speak!'_

_FETTEL looked up at me, he was shocked. He didn't know how powerful I was until now, and I believed he wouldn't try and hurt someone in my presence ever again._

'_Sarah, we need to find her. But there is something I must ask, what do you know about PROJECT ORIGIN and who is running it?'_

_She looked guilty, I could see the scared little girl that lived in her heart slowly walking away, all sheepish and terrified._

_Chapter seven, If only people told the truth…_

'_Please tell me the truth Sarah, I know you have been lying to me, I see it in your eyes.'_

'_PAXTON FETTEL and POINT MAN are the children of PROJECT ORIGIN…'_

'_But Waldding said the project was about turning ALMA into a weapon'_

'…_That was a cover up. When your sister was fifteen she gave birth to POINT MAN, who in the eyes of the top scientist was deemed a failure. So they tried again and impregnated her with another child, who she gave birth to when she was sixteen. That was PAXTON FETTEL' _

_I looked at FETTEL. I didn't know what to say, that would mean both POINT MAN and FETTEL are my nephews, but how could this happen? I didn't understand._

'_See Corey, I knew we were family that makes you my Aunt. That's why you are so powerful, just like me and Mother.'_

_I used the power in my head to lift FETTEL by his neck and throw him against the wall._

'_You knew! All this fucking time you knew and you never bother to say a word?_

'_I thought you already did'_

'_Well the thing with that is if I knew, I would call you nephew every once in a while, but did you ever notice me say that word…'_

'…_Never mind, there are more important things at stake. Well Sarah, is there anything else you haven't yet told me?'_

_She looked down and then back up and said 'I am really sorry Corey'_

'_Sorry about what, unless you meant that about the last news flash?'_

'_Harlan Wade is running the project'_

_As if my life could have any more bad news in it. Now I find out that my Father was running the tests on ALMA, his own daughter. Although I never knew him very well I never saw him as a great parent, but that could have just been my own opinion. After hearing that news, it sounds like my judgement was correct._

'_I can't believe this, he experimented on his daughter. Now it makes me think if he will do the same to me.'_

'_He practically tortured me and my brother. He tried to make us angry all the time, injecting us with different chemicals, operating on us to make us act in a violent way. But he always seemed to treat me in a more loving way' FETTEL said as he looked back into his horrible memories._

'_That's because POINT MAN was deemed a failure, while you… well they said perfect for the project.' Sarah informed FETTEL._

'_Okay so they force my sister to have two children, that can't be the end of it surely? I could never imagine them being that generous.'_

'_FETTEL was made to lead an army of super soldiers to help the corporation, using a psychic link between them.'_

'_And that is why ALMA had to give birth to them, it's so the gens would pass through, but they would have to have made the embryos from ALMA's own DNA, let's just say, she wouldn't have had sex, she would have had the embryos placed in surgically'_

'_That is correct'_

'_Right and where is POINT MAN?'_

_FETTEL jointed the conversation saying 'they sent him to F.E.A.R.'_

'_You mean First Encounter Assault Recon?'_

'_Yes, they said his skills would help them greatly'_

'_Well let's just pray he doesn't hear about all this, I think it could drive him mad with the thought of it'_

'_I know my brother to well, he would probably be surprised but that would probably be about it'._

_I then demanded 'Sarah, tell us the location of THE VAULT'._

'_It's on the north side of the grounds; there will be signs that read Central Experimentation Laboratory' Sarah said politely._

_FETTEL then questioned 'Well there is no need for you to be alive anymore is there?'_

'_Hold on FETTEL…' I shouted_

'…_we can trust her; I assure you we can trust her.'_

_Sarah's eyes grew wide and she looked at me with FEAR drenched in her tears, but somehow she was praying that my nephew would kill her. I read it in her mind; she wanted to die so she could join her fiancée. But that was not what she deserved and I have seen death, there is no after life just darkness so really she would never see him again._

'_But Aunt, she lied to you so why should she live?'_

'_Because she wants to die FETTEL, it would only be helpful to her to die'_

'_How do you know that she is even thinking such things?'_

'_Well FETTEL your psychic and you can control people thought their minds, while I can read minds, control them, change them and kill them, to be honest I'm even more powerful than your Mother. If she killed everyone in this building, I can kill everyone on this planet'_

_FETTEL fell onto the table as if he was startled, 'Mother said you were special, but why waste your time telling me about it when you have a prime target right in front of you?' _

_I looked at FETTEL sharply 'I am not a killer, I am hired to kill, but I do not kill for personal vendettas so forget it!'_

_I began to walk towards the doors and then said 'Although I am sorry Sarah, killing you would not help you because death is black and nothing more'_

_I continued to walk towards the doors of the place that was meant to be a hospital but was really a human testing laboratory and then called to FETTEL 'Come on FETTEL, we have to go and find ALMA'_

_I walked out of the room into the corridor then suddenly I heard the sound of someone pleading and then screaming, then something that sounded like a grape being squashed. FETTEL walked out licking his fingers, 'well that was a tasty snack'._

_Chapter eight, Follow the yellow brick road, no… follow the signs_

'_You know you didn't have to kill her, no let me re-phrase that… you didn't have to eat her alive!'_

'_I am sorry Aunt; I can't help who I am, after all that it's what I do'_

'_Yes but its disgusting' I replied_

'_Well if you don't quit going on about it you will be next!'_

'_Are you starting on me, because eating relatives isn't something you want to get in a habit of?'_

'_Of course not Aunt, but you know what it's like when your different, you get treated horribly and I just don't like people going on and on about it'_

'_Okay I won't, I'm sorry. Wait!'_

'_What's wrong?' FETTEL inquired_

'_I think we are in Harlan's Experimental facility, THE VAULT can't be far from here'_

_We suddenly heard talking in the room next to us, men were saying 'we must not let Corey find her way to THE VAULT and now FETTEL is on the louse too' _

'_That's it, we have no choice but to the kill the pair of them' the soldier said_

'_No! FETTEL and Corey are both too important and remember, Corey doesn't know about the project, so we can use that to our advantage…' a scientist reminded them._

'…_but whatever you do, do not let Corey see what's going on here and do not let FETTEL find ALMA or let him escape for that matter!'_

'_Yes sir' the three soldiers said at exactly the same time._

_I whispered to FETTEL 'quickly hide in the cupboard behind you'_

'_But what about you?'_

'_I will magically disappear' I said in a sarcastically funny way, like I was some sort of circus entertainer. _

_FETTEL pulled the door gently so he could still see out of a small gap in the door._

_I slowly walked behind the three robot like men. They had fully upgraded armour that only big corporations receive, so these must be the super soldiers Sarah was talking about. _

_I grabbed my pistol and whispered, 'deeply sorry lads' and shot all three of them in the back of the neck, they fell to the floor in a synchronised fashion. I then said 'you can come out now'._

_What I didn't know was that Harlan was watching me from an on board camera from one of the soldiers armour. He wasn't stupid, he knew I stopped CCTV cameras working but he knew I couldn't stop wireless cameras, cheeky bugger! _

_I looked down and had another one of those 'being watched' feelings. I looked up at FETTEL and said to him in his head, 'don't say your name out loud, I FEAR Harlan is watching us.'_

_He mouthed the words he wanted to say, I quote 'but how?' I spoke to him through his conches mind once again, 'there are cameras on the soldiers'. He nodded and understood. I kneeled down to the floor to see if I could find the small unknown cameras on the men's bodies. Found them and when I did, stamped on them. The connection way lost. _

'_You can talk now'_

'_How the hell did you know he was watching us?'_

'_Another thing you will have to learn, the more quiet you are, less noticed you are.'_

_I began to walk down the long rectangular room. At the end of it were two doors with a square window in each. That must be Harlan's operating theatre. The lights were flashing vividly in front of the doors, something happened here. _

_We walked through the lonely corridor silently. Once we got to the end, I placed my hand on the window, and tried to visualise what happened here. This made me understand the situation._

'_Where's mother?' FETTEL asked worriedly._

'_She's still in the VAULT as far as I know, but something happened here, because there is blood all over the floor…'_

_I took a slow glance behind me and saw a huge man with dark brown hair that came down to his shoulders, he had a slight look that I recognised. A look as if he was lost, but knew his mission but didn't know where he was in life._

_I pointed my gun towards him, 'stand back soldier, and what do you think you are doing here?'_

'_Wait! I can help you!'_

'_Wait Aunt, this is Point Man, he can help…'_

_I was unsure whether I should trust him, he was working for F.E.A.R and I was told not to take orders or work with them, only because of their past history with the war._

'…_Brother this is Aunt Corey, she is looking for ALMA so then we can save her.'_

'_Well I'm not here to save our Mother… I'm here to kill her.'_

'_What?' I shouted. I knew he wouldn't be here to help her, damn it!_

'_Well you aren't going anywhere near her, no way. I will not let you hurt our Mother!'_

'_I must FETTEL, it is my mission and I cannot ignore that.'_

'_He's right; you can't ignore his mission that would be disrespectful'._

'_Well it doesn't have to be…'_

_All of a sudden the lights flashed and we heard the sound of a young woman scream, it was ALMA._

'_The longer we stand here bickering the weaker ALMA gets. Come on you two…'_

'_Wait Aunt. Why is it like a stage in that room if it's an experimental lab?'_

'_It's because she was meant to be a huge part of medical history, she could have changed the way people look at the human body forever' this was the reply to Point Man's question._

_Point Man then said 'FETTEL, come with me brother. I need to show you something…'_

_FETTEL went round the other side of the corridor and into a room. A minute later I heard the door of the room close hard, and then a gun shot. Point Man walked out and said, 'we have nothing to worry about anymore he's dead.'_

'_No he isn't, he's right there.'_

_Point Man turned around and looked annoyed in his face._

'_Why the fuck aren't you dead?'_

'_Because we cannot die Brother and you should know that. Even Mother or Aunt Corey can't die, and that's the way our kind works, but I'm not happy with you brother'_

'_Yes well you have been taunting him for a very long time nephew…' I said to FETTEL._

'_When?'_

'… _A couple of hours ago, don't play dumb with me FETTEL. You don't need to lie to me, I know what you have been planning.'_

'_Yeah right and how do you know what I have been thinking?'_

_He waited for a few seconds and then said, 'hold on… You can read our minds… I forgot about that.'_

'_She can?' Point Man said confusingly._

_FETTEL looked at Point Man as if he should have known that before, but as we know Point Man didn't even know I was his Aunt till a few minutes ago._


End file.
